


When It Rains, It Pours

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabins, Fluff, M/M, Rain, floods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the one day that Sean decided to actually leave the city for once was the same day that God decided to exact his revenge on humanity in the form of rain so heavy, Sean wondered if he should start building an ark. Unfortunately, he only has his car and he's in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

The sky is hanging heavy above the roof of Sean’s car, ribbons and swells of deep grey slung low across the heavens. Sean leans forward in the driver's’ seat, peering upwards at the billowing clouds casting shadows across the forest.  The last rays of sun breaking through the clouds hit the trees oddly, the bright green a sharp contrast to the grey and black of their background. It’s beautiful, but oddly foreboding at the same time. The one day he decided that he was actually going to leave his apartment and the city, and it threatens to storm. Sean sighs and pulls his car back onto the road, heart set on getting home before all hell breaks lose. 

As fate would have it, he doesn’t. He’s still deep in the forest when the sky begins to shake, thunder rumbling loudly as the beast in the clouds writhes. The rain falls in sheets, water pooling on the ground. 

“I fucking hate rain.” Sean grumbles, trying desperately to control his car as the wheels slide on the slick, old pavement. “I take it back, I love rain, but please just leave me alone.” Thunder rumbles again and Sean decides to take that as a no.

It would probably be beautiful, this chaotic, swirling mess of nature, if Sean wasn’t smack dab in the middle of it. It’s like one of those things he’d learn about on the nature channel, but would never ever want to be close to. One of those things that will probably kill him. Well, shit.

Lightning crashes somewhere around him and Sean has to make his head stay facing forward, studying the road and the twisting turns. There’s the tell tale splintering of a tree and a crash and the ground shakes as the rain pours down, down, down, saturating the ground and gathering above it. Sean’s breath catches in his throat and the thunder sounds again, a noise like a warning, a plea for anyone around to run, to flee, and Sean wants to, but he is caught in the storm. Rain and thunder and lightning doesn’t normally scare him, but this is worse than anything he’s ever seen, and if he’s going to be scared, he’s going to go all the way to full out panic. That’s exactly what he does, gasping for air in his car under the constant battering of the rain and small leaves and twigs. 

And then, of course, because his day can’t possibly have been that bad already, he reaches an impasse. There’s a river, and over that river a bridge, and over that bridge a swirling, rushing flood of murky rainwater. Sean sighs and looks around searching for another way to get around it, but there’s nothing. And then he spots something, a trail in the woods, too narrow for his car, but it’s definitely not just a deer path. And then barely, through the trees and the falling rain, stationary lights, probably from a cabin, or something. Sean sighs, gathering his courage about him and pulling his hat down as far as he can on his head.

And he sprints, by God, he sprints. He’s out of the car like a flash and running through the rains and the forest, stumbling over every slightly raised root and twig on the path.

He’s soaked by the time he makes it to the cabin, sheltering under the protruding roof on the low porch. He wipes rain water out of his eyes and tries to calm his breathing, steady his hammering heartbeat. This, Sean realizes, is either going to be a blessing or a serial killer’s house and at this point, he’d take either of them without another thought. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the cabin door, shifting from foot to foot. There’s no answer, so he knocks again, harder this time, desperately hoping that someone is inside.

The door swings open mid-knock and Sean’s hand hangs in the air. The first thing that Sean registers is that this guy is cute. The man behind the door stares at him and Sean stares back until a crack of thunder breaks him from his trance. 

“Oh my gosh, hi, I’m so glad somebody is here, I was so worried that I was going to have to break in, the river flooded and I’m kind of stuck here and I don’t kno-” The man holds up a hand and Sean breaks off his rambling.

“Please, come in, you kind of look like you’re about to freeze to death.” The man steps aside and Sean walks into the cabin. It’s warm and there’s a fire going in the fireplace. It looks like a normal cabin, oak panelling and different kinds of varnish, it’s pretty and it’s typical and it’s comfortable. “If you give me like three seconds, I can get you some dry clothes.” Sean nods and the man disappears through one of the doors. He comes back a few seconds later holding a bundle of clothing. “You can get changed in the bathroom right there, just hang your wet clothes up, alright?” Sean nods again and ducks into the bathroom that he’d pointed out.

It’s probably very stereotypical for him to think, but the mountain man’s clothes smell like pine. He realizes this as he pulls a hoodie over his head. He hangs his clothes back up and steps out into the living room, where mountain man is sitting on the sofa, flipping through a book. He looks up.

“The clothes fit?” He asks and Sean nods, probably for longer than is necessary, but what can he do? They look at each other for a few moments, the only noises the crackling from the fire and the rain hitting the roof. “You know, you can talk to me right? I only stopped you before because you were shivering and you looked like you were on the verge of death.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Sean rubs the back of his head, looking around the cabin again. “It’s a nice place you’ve got here.”

“It’s not a lot, but I like it. And it’s got pretty much everything I need to live. I mean, there’s even a kitchen.” Mountain man closes the book and sets it in his lap. “I’m Matt Peake, by the way. I probably should have started with that.

“A lot better than mountain man.” Sean mutters and instantly blushes, hoping that Matt didn’t hear him, but Matt just laughs. Fuck.

“I guess so.” He offers. “Is that what you were calling me? I’ve been called a lot worse, if that’s what you’re worrying about.” Sean shrugs.

“I’m Spoole. Or Sean. Sean Poole actually, but my friends call me Spoole.” Sean introduces himself with a few more words than necessary.

“Alright, cool.” Matt nods and there’s another short silence. “You can stay here until the river goes down. It might be a bit and I don’t think I can sleep knowing that you’re out there in your car.”

“Thanks, Matt!” Sean smiles and Matt nods at him. “That means a lot to me, seriously. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I can, like, pay you back? In actual money, not anything else.” But he might make an exception for someone as good looking as Matt. And suddenly Sean is very glad that he didn’t say that out loud.

“No, no, it’s good!” Matt shakes his head in protest. “It’s nice just to have some company up here every once in awhile. I don’t have TV up here or anything like that, but I wouldn’t protest if you wanted to play a board game. God, I sound so old.”

“I’m down, but don’t get your hopes up.” Sean warns. “The only game I’m good at that isn’t a videogame is Jenga. And I don’t even think that’s a boardgame, maybe more like a plank game.” Matt tilts his head.

“Are they planks, though?” Matt questions. “I thought they were more like blocks. Jenga, the one and only block game on the market.”

“Maybe they’re just big sticks.” Sean reasons, sounding far too thoughtful in the middle of a conversation about the qualifications of Jenga being a boardgame. “A big stick game. Alright, I’ll admit it, that doesn’t sound right.”

“No, not really.” Matt agrees. “Alright, c’mere, let’s set this up.”

One game of Jenga turns into two, which turns into four, which turns into nine, which turns into fifteen, which in turn, turns into twenty seven. Sean wins with fifteen won games. Matt just shakes his head.

“Alright, you really weren’t lying. You’re good at Jenga.” Matt admits, folding his hands together. “Scarily good at Jenga, actually.”

“Just let me have my talents, man.” Sean rolls his eyes. “I have to be good at something.”

“Something other than being caught in the rain in the middle of the woods?” Matt teases and Sean huffs.

“That was an accident.” Sean defends himself. “This whole experience has ruined nature for me. I’m never coming back.”

“Such a shame.” Matt says, wryly. He glances at the clock hanging on the wall behind Sean. “Gosh, it’s nearly ten and I haven’t even offered you anything! I’m a horrible host.”

“I did drop in on you unannounced.” Sean chuckles. “And I beat you in Jenga. If you’re a horrible host, then I’m a horrible guest.”

“You’re supposed to let the guest win, Sean.” Matt points out and Sean blinks because that was a point he definitely did not think of before. He’s about to challenge Matt to a rematch when Matt speaks again. “Are you hungry? I can whip something up real fast?” Sean shrugs. “It’s literally just going to be grilled cheese, man.”

“I’m good with that.” Sean trails Matt into the kitchen, watching the small man walk around the seemingly even smaller room. 

They eat their grilled cheeses sitting cross legged on the floor, rain bouncing off of the roof and sliding across the windows. Sean shivers.

“Are you cold?” Matt asks. “I can get you another hoodie or something? I mean, are you opposed to alcoholic drinks?”

“No, no! I’m fine.” Sean reassures him. “And I’m definitely not opposed to alcoholic drinks, why? Am I even allowed to ask how those two are related?”

“Alcohol warms you up.” Matt explains, tracing patterns in the wooden floor with the tip of his finger. “Science, man. I have some Glogg, actually, and I was wondering if you wanted some.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Sean squeaks, taken aback because he caught literally one word in that sentence and he doesn’t even know what it means. 

“Glogg.” Matt reiterates, not realizing that it probably doesn’t help Sean understand until he says it. “It’s like spiced alcohol, kind of? Vodka and a ton of wine and then spices. I can heat some up, if you want?”

“It’s up to you, man.” Sean shrugs. “It’s your Glogg.” Matt nods and disappears back into the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later with two large glasses, one of which he hands to Matt.

“Bottoms up.” Matt clicks his glass with Sean’s and takes a sip.

“Glogg, Glogg, Glogg.” Sean answers and Matt nearly spits out his drink. He subsides into choking and then coughing and Sean looks mildly concerned.

“I hate you so much.” Matt wheezes. “Glogg Glogg Glogg? What the hell even is that?”

“Well, I mean, it was a play on ‘glug, glug, glug’ and the cartoonish drinking soun-” Sean begins to explain, but then Matt buries his face in his hands.

“I hate you. You are the worst person in the world.” Matt shakes his head. “What is wrong with you? I want to strangle you so much.”

“Well, we are in the middle of the woods.” Sean shrugs, taking a small sip of his own glass of Glogg. “Holy hell, this is good.”

“Much better than your puns.” Matt murmurs and Sean squeaks, indignantly.

“Excuse you! My puns are amazing! You’re just jealous.” Sean shakes his head and takes another sip.

As it turns out, the not quite so famous Glogg gets people drunk really quickly. Sean realizes this when he’s halfway through his first glass and laying on the floor, laughing until he’s wheezing, and Matt is just staring at him. His cheeks are flushed, that might be the alcohol or the firelight, and his mouth is hanging open slightly. Sean wants nothing more than to surge up and kiss him, but he doesn’t, and when his wheezing trails off, the two are just staring at each other.

“Are you tired?” Matt asks, quietly, slowly, enunciating each word clearly, something Sean has learned that Matt tries really hard to do when he’s drunk. “You can take my bed.”

“Nope, no, nuh-uh.” Sean shakes his head, adamantly. “Your bed, your house.”

“You’re the guest, c’mon, man.” Matt reasons. “It would be rude otherwise.”

“Too late.” Sean screws his eyes shut. “I’m already asleep here. You can’t move me, you’re too small. Look at me, definitely and totally asleep, not a single waking thought in my mi- Oh, fuck!” Sean is lifted into the air and he opens his eyes, looking upwards at Matt who apparently wasn’t too small to move him. “Excuse you!”

“What?” Matt chuckles, a small smile on his face. “My, apparently, drunk guest fell asleep in my living room and I decided that he would be more comfortable elsewhere.” Matt, in a spectacular show of skill, opens the door with Sean still in his arms. He puts Sean down gently on the bed. Their faces are so close, Matt’s breath is warm on Sean’s cheekbones and it might just be Sean’s imagination, but Matt is leaning forward and th- Sean’s phone buzzes in his pocket, six times in succession. “Internet must be back.” Matt comments as Sean searches for his phone. “Your friends don’t text you?”

“He thinks texting is for losers.” Sean murmurs, unlocking his phone, quickly. “Just a friend of mine.” Sean says, feeling the need to explain who Bruce is even though he wasn’t asked. He fires off a quick text, recounting the situation and assuring him that he is indeed fine. 

“You should go to sleep.” Matt advises, pushing Sean’s head back against the pillow. “You’re drunk. And tired. Just… Sleep.”

“Where are you going to sleep, though?” Sean is asleep before he can hear the answer. 

He wakes up with a splitting headache on the softest bed he has ever been on in his whole fucking life. The door is cracked open and the smell of coffee drifts through. Sean follows it into the kitchen. Matt looks at him as he enters and hands him a slightly chipped mug filled with coffee.

“How’d you sleep?” He asks, smiling warmly.

“Like I was drunk as hell, honestly.” Sean admits. “What the hell is Glogg?”

“Heaven.” Matt answers, taking a long sip from his cup. “Headache?” Sean nods and Matt tosses him a bottle of pills, which Sean promptly doesn’t catch and smacks against the ground with the tell-tale rattle of death. Sean winces and bends to pick it up. “River’s down, you can go once you finish your coffee, if you want.”

“Thanks for letting me stay overnight.” Sean says. “Don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Die, probably.” Matt nods, sagely, and it’s Sean’s turn to choke on his drink. 

“I should probably get going, though. Things to do, friends to reassure that I’m not dead.” Sean chuckles softly and Matt smiles. “Thanks a bunch, though.”

Sean changes back into his now dry clothes and leaves Matt’s neatly folded in the bathroom. Matt is standing by the door, waiting for Sean to leave. Sean is about to, he has one foot out the door and then he stops, turning back.

“Do you want to go get coffee sometime? I mean, I don’t know how often you’re in the city, it’s a bit of a drive from here, but the offers still there.” Sean smiles at Matt, who just looks confused, and his smile steadily shrinks.

“Oh!” Matt exclaims, suddenly. “You think- You think I live up here?” Sean nods, slowly. “No, no, I don’t! I come up here every few weekends, but I live in the city. My car is on the other side of the cabin, that’s where the driveway is, you just came up the pig-path.”

“Oh.” Sean blushes. “Sorry, I just… I don’t know.”

“Hey, it was a fair assumption.” Matt points out. “With me looking like a ‘mountain man’ and all, I’d say it was a safe guess. And yeah.”

“Yeah? Yeah what?” Sean asks, now he’s just as confused as Matt looked.

“To coffee. WIth you. On a date, I’m assuming.” Matt says. “Hoping.”

“I feel like we’re skipping around the levels here.” Sean admits. “You got me drunk before we went on a date.”

“You got yourself drunk.” Matt defends himself. “I just provided a means to an ending.”

“I hate you.” Sean shakes his head, sighing. “Tuesday, then? The cafe on Warwick and Third?”

“Works for me.” Matt nods. “I look forward to it.”

“See you then, mountain man.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! My prompt for this was 'rain' given to me by the wonderful and talented Lackyducks! Look, man, I never write just happy stuff, this was a huge change of pace from my normal tears and terrors writing. But I liked it, I think.  
> Also! Glogg is my new favourite thing, holy hell.  
> you can find me on tumblr at taptaptapping.tumblr.com


End file.
